falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Junkbot
Junkbots are robots encountered in the Commonwealth in 2287. Characteristics Specifications The Mechanist's automatrons are cobbled together from a wide variety of components and junk taken from five different robot models. Junkbots are perhaps the most consistent type in terms of component makeup - usually they are little more than a basic protectron without any exterior armor and therefore easy to destroy. Gameplay attributes All levels of the Junkbot will be present at the Mechanist's lair if you are a high enough level. Variants Junkbot The basic variant of the junkbot is the weakest of the junkbots and never have any melee or ballistic assorted weapons, but only uses its robot hands. |level =15 |perception =5 |hp =110 |xp = 9 |dt = |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = * Biometric scanner * Robot repair kit * Fusion cells * Fuse }} Servomech junkbot The servomech variant shares the same looks as the basic junkbot, but this variant is stronger and less common. |level =22 |perception =5 |xp = 9 |hp =125 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = * Robot repair kit * Fusion cells * Fuse }} Integrated junkbot The integrated junkbot uses two arm-mounted weapons: a laser rifle on the left arm, a portable cannon on the right. Spawns less frequently than its weaker variants. |level =32 |perception =6 |hp =250 |xp =21 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = * Robot repair kit * Fusion cells * Fuse }} Cybermech junkbot The cybermech variant is a rarely encountered junkbot and spawns once the player character reaches level 40 . This junkbot has one gamma gun mounted to each arm, used to eliminate enemies from a further distance. As for the body, the head is the one from a tankbot and the junk attached to its shell is painted yellow. |level =42 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =500 |dr =90 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = * Robot repair kit * Power relay coil * Fusion cells * Fuse }} Quantum junkbot The Quantum junkbot is the strongest and rarest junkbot that can be encountered and only spawns when the player character has reached level 50. Even then this variant does not appear often. The Quantum variant has one laser rifle mounted on each arm and the body of the junkbot is surrounded by an electric field covering the crucial parts of the robot. Like the cybermech variant the body consists of various junk pieces painted yellow. |level =52+ |perception =7 |hp =505+ |xp =37 |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = * Biometric scanner * Robot repair kit * Fusion cells * Fuse }} Appearances Junkbots appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Category:Automatron robots and computers ru:Утильбот uk:Утильбот